Teacher's Pet
by Koneko10
Summary: Duo is a student who despises school. Heero is the new History teacher. When Duo bumps into Heero he thinks he has found an Angel. Can they be together? 1x2x1(Review ^_^)
1. My Angel

Teachers Pet  
By me, Koneko ^_~  


**   
Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing. Happy?! I'm not!  
**Warning: **Shounen ai. Later Yaoi. MalexMale relationship. Don't like it, then why the hell you still reading? Slight OOC and Very much AU.  
**Archive:** You want it. Take it. Just tell me first.  
**Note: **Heero is somewhere around twenty three and Duo and company are around 16-17  
  
Koneko: This is going to be a very interesting experience... This is my first attempt at a   
Gundam Wing/AC fic...  
  
Duo: *smiling like an idiot at the prospect of being paired with Heero* ^_^ *drool*  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
Koneko: *also imagining Duo with Heero* *drool*  
  
Heero: Omae o Korosu. *points gun at Koneko*  
  
Koneko: Oh Hee-chan put that away. Can you NOT read the sign??? *points at said sign*  
  
(Sign: Any killing of the authoress will result in a fine of More money than you have')  
  
Heero: *twitch* what the hell kind of sign is that?!  
  
Koneko: *shrugs* muses kept try'n to kill me. *looks thoughtful* I wonder why...  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
Koneko: Ya know Hee- chan you really should get that twitch looked at...  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
Duo glared down at his new class schedule as if that would bring the summer back. School is EVIL! He had been enjoying the summer and then suddenly POOF schools back. He did not want to step through those doors. Duo was convinced that they led strait to the pits of hell. The school was hell and the teachers worshipped satan. He nodded his head in agreement to his thoughts. There was no way he was going back.  
  
Duo took a step back only to be met with something solid at his back. No, correct that, someone at his back. He spun around fast enough to send his long braid flying around to smack him in the face. The figure gave a soft chuckle as Duo rubbed his cheek.  
  
I always hate the first day back to school. Duo stared at the person talking. A man about his height, maybe a few inches taller. Prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Duo's breath caught in his throat as he forgot every word he had ever learned. He was staring at the most beautiful person he had ever seen. An angel.   
  
The man walked up the steps and into what Duo considered hell. Duo stood there, staring at the retreating figure of the angel. Who was that?'  
  
Duo. Hey Duo The blond Arabian called to his friend. He waved his hand in front of his braided friends face.  
  
Duo blinked. It took him a moment to remember where he was.  
  
Oh hey Kat Duo gave his friend a confused look who was in turn giving him the same look.  
  
What was that? You were just staring at the doors with this weird look on your face. Quatre said.  
  
Do you know who that guy is? Duo asked, tilting his head in the direction the Angel' had been walking.  
  
What guy?   
  
Duo opened his mouth to explain but instead just shrugged. Never mind. They would probably see him eventually if he had walked into the school. Duo crossed his fingers and made a silent prayer that they would.  
  
_RING  
  
_The first bell rang, causing both boys to turn toward the front doors of the school. Well summer is now officially over as soon as we go in. Quatre said. He didn't want to go back almost as much as Duo. But unlike Duo he had not come up with a theory about the school being the actual doorway to hell.   
  
With a final sigh Duo climbed the stairs and entered the building where he would spend the next two years of his life. [1]  
  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
As the pair entered what would be their new homeroom, since their old teacher resigned, they saw a few of their friends sitting in the corner of the room. Hey Trowa, Wu-man! Duo yelled and dragged Quatre over to them.  
  
Maxwell. I have to INSIST that you DO NOT call me Wu-man. Wufei stated as they came closer.   
  
Oh lighten up Wu-man.  
  
Wufei's eye gave a little tick. He had been developing this nervous tick ever since he met Duo.  
  
Duo turned his attention over to Trowa who was staring at Quatre out of the corner of his eye. He then looked at Quatre who was now beet red. Those two have been doing the same thing since Middle school.' He thought. But this year he was going to get them together or die trying. And because him actually _dying_ trying was such an absurd idea, the chances of him getting his two best friends together were very high.   
  
Okay class. Everyone sit down. There seems to be some rule where I have to take attendance to make sure you are all here. A voice said at the front of the class.   
  
Duo's head drooped. Now class was officially starting. He turned around expecting to be met with some middle age teacher with a bald spot and an evil teacher-like look, but was instead met with the Angel' from before. He could do nothing but stare. Its him. My angel is a teacher.' Duo's breath caught in his throat for the second time that day.   
  
The world faded out of view and all he could see was the man at the front of the class. In his mind he could almost see wings coming from the back of the man, he seemed so much like an angel. So lost in his thoughts that Duo didn't notice that everyone had taken a seat and he was the only one still standing, with the exception of the teacher.  
  
Duo... Duo... Quatre whispered. He tugged on Duo's braid, bringing him out of his thoughts.   
  
Duo yelled in surprise.  
  
Sit down.  
  
Duo looked around the room finally noticing that he was the only one standing and that everyone was now staring at him. His face turned red as he took a seat at the closest desk only to end up sitting in Wufei's lap. He quickly got up and re-sat at the empty desk NEXT to Wufei. Much to Wufei's dispair. The class burst out laughing at the display only causing Duo's blush to darken.  
  
Hn... Well that was quite interesting, but could we please get on with the class? The teacher asked.   
  
The class let out sounds of agreement and the teacher went on. My name is Heero Yuy. I would prefer that you called me Heero but due to school rules, you will all have to refer to me by my sur name. I teach History here and I think I have some of you for that class. He paused to look at the list of names. I think the only other thing is to take attendance and then you are free for the rest of this hour. I don't care what you do in here as long as your grades are good otherwise you get the pleasure of doing homework. Got it?  
  
The class all nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
Okay then... He started calling the names on the attendance list.  
  
Duo didn't hear a word of it. Any of it in fact. He was staring at HIM. At the Angel' and rolling the name Heero around on his tongue. Heero Yuy' He repeated the name in his mind over and over. And again, so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice what was going on around him. He did not hear when Heero called his name from the list.  
  
...Maxwell, Duo. Heero repeated.  
  
This time Duo heard. Uh... here. He said weakly before he put his head down on his desk in shame. He probably thinks I'm some kind of spaz' Duo thought. He stayed like that until Quatre tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Hey, what's with you? Your usually less spaced out than this.  
  
Duo shook his head. There was no way he could tell anyone about this. Not even his best friend Quatre. At least not yet. It nothing. It wasn't much of an answer but he knew that if he elaborated he would lie and if one thing was for certain Duo Maxwell did not lie.   
  
Quatre accepted the answer. He knew that his braided friend would tell him when he was ready. So he could wait.   
  
Duo plastered on his happier face and turned to his friends. So what classes do you guys have next?  
  
Trowa and Quatre replied simultaneously. Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre blushed. Duo smirked and Wufei didn't seem to notice a thing. So how bout you Wu-man?  
  
Wufei cringed slightly at the nickname. If you must know Maxwell, I have Physics next.  
  
Oh... I'm not with any of you guys. Duo pouted. I'm in here for History.  
  
Well that wont be so bad. Quatre said. Plus we all have the same Gym and Geometry class.  
  
And we have lunch together. Trowa added.  
  
Fine... I guess it wont be SO bad... Duo mumbled. He could almost convince himself that it was true. Maybe its one of the better levels of hell' He thought. Is there a better level?' He shrugged at his own thoughts. If this kept up soon he would be talking to himself. But he was glad that he had Yuy Sensei for his History teacher. Maybe things really aren't so bad.'  
...........................................................................................................................................................  
  
Koneko: Well... I ran out of things to write.  
  
Heero: *twitch* You made me a teacher.  
  
Koneko: Yup  
  
Heero: *twitch* A _HISTORY_ teacher.  
  
Koneko: I would seem that way  
  
Heero: Omae o Korosu.  
  
Koneko: *wags finger* tsk tsk. Did you forget the sign.  
  
Heero: *twitch* Hn... *puts away gun*  
  
Duo: Koneko by the end of this Hee-chan WILL find a way to kill you  
  
Koneko: *sweat drop* ....You think so?  
  
Duo: *nods head*  
  
Koneko: *folds up laptop and backs away slowly* ...heh... *Turns and runs but manages to yell over shoulder* See ya next time!!!  
  
[1]- I decided to make them Juniors  
  
  
See that little button that says Review? You do? Gooood. Now click it and review.  
  



	2. Only a Student

** Teachers Pet  
**By me. Koneko ^_^  


**Disclaimer: **Oh yeah. Their mine. Sometime between the last chapter and this one I was able to scrape up enough money to by them without ANYBODY finding out -_-;; Please tell me no one believed that. I still don't own em  
**Rating:** Don't remember what I put ^ ^;;; ...heh...  
**Warning:** Heero is kinda, somewhat, VERY OOC**.** Sorry but its hard to make Heero a teacher AND keep him in character.  
**Note: **If this plot resembles the plot of anyone else's story than it is entirely unintentional. All of my ideas come to me when I least expect it. Heero is 23 and Duo and co. are 16-17. This chapter starts halfway through the first chapter but more of Heero's POV. Except its not in first person. Did that make any sense? ...Erg just read it.  
  
  
Heero: *pointing gun at sign*  
  
Koneko: *sweat drop* Uh... Heero what are you doing?  
  
Heero: That sign is coming down  
  
Koneko: Didn't you read the other sign *points at said other sign'*  
  
(Sign: Any shooting down of sign that says any killing of the authoress will result in a fine of more money than you have' will result in a fine of something really weird)  
  
Heero: *twitch* What the Hell is WRONG with you???  
  
Koneko: Much  
  
Duo: You really ARE weird.  
  
Koneko: *sweat drop* Coming from you Duo...  
  
Heero: *twitch* I'm surrounded...  
  
Koneko: You really SHOULD get that twitch looked at.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Heero stood outside of what would be the classroom he would be teaching in. He could hear the students inside talking and reminiscing about the summer. He could remember what it was like the first day back to school. He had dreaded it. He had liked being able to sleep in. It was odd when he thought about how he had become a teacher. That was definitely not planed.  
  
He took a deep breath and opened the door. The first thing he saw when he entered the room were teenagers. Lots of teenagers. But off in the back corner was the boy from earlier. The one who had run in to him. The one with the amazing violet eyes... Stop it Yuy! That boy is your student.' He commanded himself. The boy couldn't be more than 17 at the most.   
  
Okay class. Everyone sit down. There seems to be some rule where I have to take attendance to make sure you are all here. He said.   
  
Every head in the class turned to look at him. Including the boy from before. Violet eyes met prussian blue. One by one everyone sat down. Except for that same boy. He just stood there, not moving. Mouth slightly open in what looked to be...shock? A blond boy behind him was tugging on his braid. It seemed he was trying to get his friend to follow suit with the rest of the class and sit down also.  
  
When the braided boy was finally out of whatever he had been in to begin with, what he did next was almost comical. He sat in the lap of a very perturbed Chinese boy than stumbled to the chair next to said boy. It was very hard for Heero to NOT laugh at this. But he _was_ the teacher.  
  
Hn... Well that was quite interesting, but could we please get on with the class? Heero said, trying harder not to laugh when the braided boy's face turned a red only rivaled by a tomato.  
  
My name is Heero Yuy. I would prefer that you called me Heero but due to school rules, you will all have to refer to me by my sur name. I teach History here and I think I have some of you for that class. Actually only three. I think the only other thing is to take attendance and then you are free for the rest of this hour. I don't care what you do in here as long as your grades are good otherwise you get the pleasure of doing homework. Got it?  
  
He started calling names on the list in front of him. So far everyone had been present. Until ...Maxwell, Duo He had to repeat the name.  
  
The braided boy looked up at him. He heard the boy say. Duo Maxwell.' He repeated the name in his head. He wasn't quite sure why but the name was just perfect for the violet eyed boy. They locked eyes for a brief moment before Duo put his head back down on his desk.  
  
Heero couldn't help but smirk. This boy was very interesting indeed. His name was also on the list for his History class. Very interesting.  
  
He finished calling role and let the students do what they wanted. For this class he didn't care what they did. His gaze kept going back to the braided boy. Duo.' His mind reminded him. As in, Duo your STUDENT, Duo.' It wasn't that. The boy just reminded him of himself at that age. That was all. [1]  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
_Ring_  
  
Heero looked up from from the assignments he was planning to use. The students were collecting their things and rushing from the room as fast as humanly possible. He couldn't help but smile at this. When the bell rang almost every student could match superman in speed.  
  
That's when he noticed Duo still sitting where he was. You do know you have five minutes in between classes right?  
  
Duo looked up at him. Yeah but Trowa and Kat need some time together and Wufei wont let me near him.  
  
Those were guys you were talking to right?  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
Heero smiled. He liked being in the room with only that boy, even if it didn't last. Soon other students started showing up and taking seats around the room. He could see Duo out of the corner of his eye as he wrote his name on the blackboard.   
  
_Ring_  
_  
_The bell rang again signaling the beginning of class. Most of the class took a seat while others looked utterly confused and checked their schedule again. It took another five minutes before everyone sat down or realized that they were in the wrong class.   
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly and Heero found himself liking his position as a teacher. School had been over for almost Three hours when Heero got in his car. Right now all he wanted to do was get home. Apparently being a teacher was more stressful than he had thought.  
  
About a third of his students should have been kept in elementary school for all they had known. The rest however were either entirely too smart for their own good or were just there to be somewhere. They were generally good kids though. He liked them well enough and it seemed that most of his students preferred him over most of their other teachers. Even if it had been only the first day.  
  
He pulled into the parking garage of his apartment. It was small but comfortable in its own way. It was also in a nice area, which was good, and close to the school, which was also good because he didn't want to have to drive for hours just to get to work every morning. Plus, and this was the main reason he had bought it, it was affordable on a teachers salary.  
  
As soon as he was inside his apartment he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Hot. He needed a nice hot shower. He stepped into the shower and let his mind wander back to his student. Duo.  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Koneko: Okay that was a bit shorter... but its hard to get into the mind of a teacher!  
  
Duo: Hee-chan thinks about me in the shower!  
  
Heero: *twitch* I will kill both of you  
  
Koneko: You cant. Or have you already forgotten the sign?  
  
Heero: *twitch* Damn sign...  
  
Duo: *chibi* *running around the room singing hee-chan thinks about me in the shower'*  
  
Heero: *twitch* You will all die!  
  
Koneko: Oh Hee-chan don't be so dramatic  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
Koneko: ... Bye!  
  
  
  
  
Ooooooh. Look at that pretty review button! Don't you just want to click it and review? I knew you did ^_^  
  
  



	3. Its not Fair

**Teacher's Pet  
By Me  
****Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING! Except a chibi Duo courtesy af Chara. But that is IT! NOTHING!! *grabs Chibi Duo and goes into another room where people don't make her admit to owning nothing*  
**Rating:** Hmmm... I still can't remember what it is...  
**Warning:** AU. OOC. Shounen ai. Later Yaoi, I think, probably, ...yeah it'll happen.  
**Note.1:** Heero is 23 and Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and any other random school character I decide to put in this little ficcy are 16-17 -ish  
**Note.2:** I am going to try and make this chapter longer because everyone seems to want it that way and I want everyone to love me. ^_^;;  
  
Koneko: *still holding on to chibi Duo* Hiyas, I'm Back. I would just like to... uh... Heero what are you doing?  
  
Heero: *positioning bombs around the room*  
  
Koneko: Heero?  
  
Heero: You all must pay for this story  
  
Koneko: Didn't you read the new sign?  
  
(Sign: Any person or persons planting or causing the explosion of bombs will result in a fine of something to do with pudding)  
  
Heero: *twitch*... pudding... What the hell does pudding have to do with anything?!  
  
Duo: I like pudding!  
  
Heero: *twitch* ...help me  
  
Koneko: Go pudding!!   
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
............................................................................................................................................................  
  
Duo lay in bed staring up at his ceiling. No matter what he tried to occupy himself with, his mind kept going back to the angel he had for a teacher. He could focus on nothing all day long. With the exception of prussian blue orbs in a beautifully tan face and deliciously chocolate hair. Gods what he wouldn't give to be older that moment. Its not fair!' He knew Heero would never look at him the way he wanted him to. The way he could imagine him doing.  
  
No. He was a student. And Yuy- sensei was... was... he was HIS angel. That's what his mind kept screaming at him. Duo had seen the look some of the girls in his class had given their new teacher. Heero was young and good looking. Anyone could see that. He felt a pang of jealousy. Heero _belonged_ to him. Yeah. Only in your mind Maxwell' He told himself.  
  
Duo turned onto his side clutching at his pillow. His heart hurt with the knowledge that it was all _only _in his head. It was just a stupid crush. A stupid crush that just happens to be on a teacher,...who's a guy.' Things were just not looking up. He turned onto his other side and let his eyes fall shut. Soon sleep had taken over.  
  
.................................  
  
_RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG  
_  
Duo reached out and threw his alarm clock into the wall. He sat up and tried to rub the last remnants of sleep from his eyes. It was more difficult than normal though. He had been pulled from dream involving a certain blue-eyed teacher. Who came up with the whole school concept anyway?... He mumbled to no one as he staggered into the bathroom for a quick shower.   
  
He removed the t-shirt and boxers he had been wearing and stepped into the shower. He stood under the cool water and tried to wake up. It wasn't working. Every time he blinked his eyes stayed closed for an extended amount of time and he would start to drift back to sleep. Only the water that kept getting in his mouth and threatened to choke him, kept him awake. Damn school. He stifled a yawn. too early... again his eyes drifted shut.   
  
His eyes shot open and he started to cough. A nice mix of water and herbal shampoo had formed in his mouth. He spat it out and rinsed the rest of the shampoo out of his hair, turned off the water, and got out. He was still no closer to being awake than when he was still asleep. He wrapped a towel around his waist and tried to wring some of the water out of his hair.  
  
With a sigh he trudged into his room and threw on whatever clothes he had lying around. Black turtle neck and black pants. Simple. Black. Just the way he liked his clothes. Plus they were clean and that is what really mattered. Next his hair. He searched his room for a comb and finally found one lying halfway under the bed. How did that get there?'  
  
He brushed his hair then put it in a loose braid that hung down his back. It seemed to him that he spent more time on his hair than most of the girls he went to school with. Just not this morning. Usually he would have braided it at least five time before he felt it was right, but not today. Today he was tired. Actually he was always tired before and during school so today really wasn't that much different. Today he was just a little lazier.  
  
Duo then walked into the kitchen and popped some toast into the toaster. He suppressed another yawn as he put his head down on the kitchen table. Need to stay awake, need to stay awake, need to...' his eyes fluttered shut. The toast popped out of the toaster, landing on the counter causing Duo's eyes to open. He just looked at the toast.  
  
Extra sleep or food? He weighed both options.  
  
Eventually, Duo got up and went to the refrigerator, grabbed the apple butter, then went to where the toast had landed on the counter. Needless to say, his stomach won. He could go without sleep, but food was a definite must.   
  
He spread the apple butter on the toast the shoved as much as he could in his mouth at once. Chewing then proved complicated. So did swallowing. He got a glass of orange juice and downed it in one gulp before pouring himself another one.  
  
Now I feel better.' He glanced at the clock. He figured he had at least ten minutes before he had to leave. He was wrong, it was 7:51 and school started at 8:00. Duo grabbed his book bag and ran out of his apartment at top speed.[1] He didn't have a car so his means of transportation to school was walking. Or today, running as fast as was humanly possible. I can't be late for the second day of school. No matter how much I hate it.' He paused halfway there as he felt raindrops hit his skin. Just great. He muttered. Then took of running again.  
  
He made it to the front of the school in record time. Five minutes and thirteen seconds. Breath. In. Out. In. Out...' Duo doubled over, relearning how to breath.  
  
_Ring   
  
_The first bell rang. Duo silently cursed himself and the school as he made his way to homeroom. Himself for trying so hard to get there. And the school for existing. Even when he made it to school on time he was still late because of the method he used to get there. Damn conspiracy I tell you. Duo mumbled under his breath.  
  
He walked into his homeroom and the first thing he saw was his angel. Standing in the front of the class was Heero. Duo, your late. Heero said  
  
Ah. I'm sorry. It wont happen again. I promise. Duo managed to say. He was amazed that he could actually form words when he was looking at Yuy-sensei. It was nearly impossible though. He did however forget everything else. Like moving. He was just standing there, staring, like he had the day before. Things just seemed to disappear when Heero was around.  
  
Heero said. Duo didn't respond.   
  
Duo's brain registered his name being called. He gave Heero a confused look. Duo, sit down.   
  
Duo blushed and nodded his head as he went to take his seat. His eyes only briefly left their place looking at Heero as he sat down. Immediately he returned to staring.   
  
Duo what are you doing?   
  
Duo blinked and looked at Quatre.   
  
You were starring at Yuy-sensei [2]  
  
Duo blinked again. He hadn't realized what he had been doing. He just smiled and gave a dismissive wave with his hand.  
  
.........................  
  
He spent the rest of the hour talking with his friends and trying, unsuccessfully, to put Heero out of his mind. Duo could tell Quatre suspected something. Every time Duo even glanced at Yuy-sensei, Quatre would give him this look. A look that said he knew something. It was beginning to disturb Duo. He didn't want his friend to know anything. What would he know?' He tried to convince himself it was only in his mind.  
  
_Ring_   
  
  
Duo watched his friends pack up their things and head toward their next classes. With a sigh he got up and went over to Heero's desk. He stopped right in front of him and took a deep breath.   
  
He stopped.  
  
Heero was laughing. Duo, please, its okay. Just promise you wont be late and that you will separate your words from now on and I will forget that you were late.   
  
Duo smiled and nodded his head. Okay. I promise that from now on I will be on time _and_ separate my words. But I can't promise that just because my words are separated that that will make me easier to understand. He smiled, turned, and went back to his seat. Leaving a still smiling Heero behind him.  
  
I'm beginning to really like this kid.' Heero thought to himself. He watched as Duo got out his things for the History class. As he watched Duo he realized that Duo was gorgeous. Amazing violet eyes, long chestnut brown hair, delicate features, he shook his head when he noticed that his gaze hadn't left the boy's face in minutes. But he kept looking anyway.   
  
You cannot do this Yuy. Duo IS your student.' Heero scolded himself. He couldn't see Duo as anything more than a student. He just couldn't. His eyes barely left Duo before the students started filing in.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................  
  
_Ring_  
_  
_Duo grabbed his bag and headed out to his next class. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Heero looking at him. He blushed and walked faster out the door. He didn't want Heero to see him blush. He was glad that he had Gym next. At least it was a tolerable class. Though lately, for some reason, he seemed to be enjoying History more than he used to. Curious thing, that.'  
  
Hey! Wu-man! Wait up! Duo yelled as he spotted his friend heading down the hall ahead of him.   
  
Wufei stopped when he heard Duo yell that awful nickname he had for him. What Maxwell?  
  
We both have gym next.  
  
I realize that.   
  
Well you could at least wait for me since we ARE going the same way. Duo pouted.  
  
Wufei sighed. C'mon then. I don't want to be late like you.   
  
Duo was about to protest that comment but decided against it. He was right. He usually was late, no matter how hard he tried. And he sometimes caused his friends to be late as well. But no longer. He would make an effort to never be late to a class again. Well at least not any class with Yuy-sensei.' He blushed again at the thought of his teacher.   
  
They entered the boys locker room and began changing into their gym clothes. Duo put on his shirt and shorts and went out to the gym to wait for the rest of his friends. Trowa came in to the gym first, closely followed by Quatre, and Wufei walking behind them. Hey guys! Duo yelled to his friends as they made their way over to him.   
  
Hi Duo. Quatre said. Trowa and Wufei just looked at him in acknowledgment.  
  
........................................................................  
  
The rest of the day went by fast and Duo found himself standing outside of his History classroom. All he had to do was turn the doorknob and he would be inside. That's all. Why am I even here' He asked himself.  
  
He jumped when he heard the sound of thunder outside. It had started raining harder around noon. He didn't want to walk home in the rain. But that is not why he was there. No. He was here because... because... he didn't have a reason. One minute he was talking to his friends after the last bell rang and the next he's standing in front of his History classroom. He had just walked there.  
  
There was a thunderclap and the lights flickered. Duo jumped about three feet into the air. Calm down. It's just thunder.' He took a deep breath.  
  
Another thunderclap.  
  
Duo turned the doorknob and ran in to the classroom. He caught a brief look of Heero's face before the lights went out.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Koneko: Well... what do you guys think? I tried to make it longer  
  
Duo: *sitting on the couch eating chocolate pudding* I like it!  
  
Heero: *twitch* Omae o korosu  
  
Koneko: Yeah, yeah. Sure you will  
  
Duo: *singing a pudding song*  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
  
Koneko: ... Anyway... See ya next time!  
  
Heero: *twitch*  
......  
  
[1] lets just say he lives alone  
  
[2] lets also say they live in Japan  
  
  
  
  
Oh wow! Look at that amazing review button! Don't you just want to push it and review? I knew you did!  
  



	4. Can't stop

Teacher's Pet  
By Koneko  
**Disclaimer:** I have no idea who owns Gundam Wing but it sure as Hell ain't me... any questions?  
**Warning:** Shounen ai  
**Note thingie:** Okay, It's been a while since I've updated this thing and well... gomen. I had some serious writers block that would just NOT go away. But anyway I reread the third chapter and suddenly POOF I had inspiration. That and I had some Laptop issues... damn thing kept breaking... _ grrr  
  
Koneko: Woohoo! It's been a while! But, I'm ba~ack *evil grin*  
  
Duo: YEAH! I love falling in love with Hee-chan. ^_^  
  
Koneko: ...how often do you do that?  
  
Duo: Whenever someone writes a sappy 1x2 or 2x1... ^_^  
  
Koneko: =^_^= aaawwww  
  
Heero: *twitch* You make my head hurt.  
  
Koneko: *points at sign*  
  
(Sign: any hurting of one's head will result in a fine of a Duo glomping)  
  
*random people start to complain of a headache*  
  
Heero: *twitch* *death glare* BACK OFF! He's mine!  
  
Koneko: ...heh... ri~ight... anyway, on with the fic  
  
_italics w/ little ~~ thingies=flashback   
The rest of the time italics=thoughts_  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo sat in Heero's car looking out the window, watching the rain fall down the glass. He was thinking about what had happened after the lights went out.  
  
_~~Duo? What are you doing here? Heero's voice had carried through the dark to send a shiver down Duo's spine.  
  
Duo tried to make his voice light. Standing in the dark.  
  
Heero chuckled. A soft warm sound. You know what I meant.  
  
Truth be told, Duo didn't know exactly why he was there. All he knew was that he had wanted to see Yuy- Sensei. And seeing, or lack there of, how the lights went out, that didn't seem to be happening. I don't- He stopped. He felt Heero's thumb tracing small circles on his cheek. When had he moved?  
  
You shouldn't be here...~~~  
  
_After that the lights had flickered back on and Heero had backed away. He had acted as if nothing had happened and went back to his desk. Only after a small admission on Duo's part that he didn't have a way to get home, did Heero agree to take him. Reluctantly at best.  
  
Which way do I turn? Heero's cold voice broke through the silence that had engulfed the car.  
  
Left at the stoplight. Duo didn't take his eyes off of the window. He mind was spinning trying to come up with an explanation of what had happened. Had he just imagined it all? _No! I know what I felt!_ _But maybe I was just imagining it... _ He was mentally debating with himself. _ But still..._ His heart hurt with either possibility.  
  
We're here. Heero stated flatly.  
  
Duo didn't reply. He just mechanically got out of the car and headed for his apartment. If he had bothered to notice his surroundings he would have seen the saddened look on Heero's face. But as it was he was too busy trying not to let the other man see his own look of pain...  
  
...........................................................  
  
Duo awoke the next morning in the same place he had fallen asleep (as one would hope...), on the couch. He had been too tired to make it to his bedroom and instead had planted himself on the couch, originally only for a few hours. But things didn't go as planed. He stretched and popped his neck to try and get the small krink that had formed in the night, out. It didn't go away.  
  
It was a whole five minutes before the previous days events came flooding back to his brain. _Oh yeah... How am I supposed to face him now? _ Duo mentally groaned.   
  
He pulled himself off the couch and stumbled into the kitchen. His bare feet met cold tile. As he placed a pop-tart in the toaster he saw the clock. 7:25. He blinked and looked at it again. Still 7:25, oh wait, now it was 7:26. Either way it was at least a half hour earlier than he usually woke up. So that gave him enough time to take a shower _and_ finish the previous night's homework.  
  
The pop-trarts popped up. Well, he could do all that after he had his breakfast.  
...................................................................................  
  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! Duo rushed out of his apartment at top speed, How was it possible that even when he woke up early, he still found himself racing against the clock, to the school?   
  
He rounded the last corner and heard the warning bell ring. Aw damn! He kept up his pace and made it too the classroom just as the final bell rang.   
  
Duo's feeling of triumph was short lived for as soon as he turned around he saw Heero. Immediately he wanted nothing more than to crawl into a corner and curl up into a fetal position.  
  
Sit down, Maxwell. Heero's usual soft demeanor was gone and in it's stead was someone cold. As short lived as it was. Almost instantly Heero was back to his more student-friendly persona. This didn't go unnoticed by Duo.  
  
_Maybe he just hates me... But I know I felt something yesterday! I know... but what do I know?_ Duo walked to his desk, head down and so deep in thought that he walked right past his desk and into the far wall. Huh... where did this come from? He turned around to see all eyes staring at him, giving him odd expressions. Then the laughter began...  
  
Damn, Maxwell. Have you ever considered medication? Wufei asked as he made it to his desk.  
  
Or at least laying off the coffee? Quatre added.  
  
Sleep couldn't hurt either. Trowa also put his two cents in.  
  
Duo turned to glare at all of them. Thanks guys. I'm glad to know I entertain you so much.  
  
It's the least you could do... HEY! Wufei bent over to nurse the foot that Duo had accidentally' slammed his heel into.  
  
............................................................................  
  
The next two classes were uneventful. Mostly because Yuy-sensai barely acknowledged Duo's existence all through History. And because of that Duo's mind had been elsewhere all during Gym. But now it was lunch. A time to enjoy one's self.  
  
Duo pulled up the seat next to Wufei and sat down. Quatre and Trowa were on the other side, completely absorbed in whatever they were talking about. Duo smirked.   
  
So guys, whatcha talking about?  
  
Quatre blushed. Duo, when did you get here?  
  
Just now.  
  
I guess I just didn't notice...  
  
Duo supressed a large grin that was threatening to cover his face. _They are so obvious_.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat. I'll meet you guys in Geometry. I have some things I need to do. He stood up and threw what was left of his food away, before he exited the cafeteria.  
  
Duo stared after him. Well that was odd. He shrugged and turned back to his other friends. Anyway, want to go somewhere after school?  
  
Quatre looked sheepish and Trowa looked... um... stoic? Actually, Duo, the two of us were planning on seeing a movie-  
  
-But you can come if you want. Quatre interrupted.  
  
Duo shook his head. No, no, I think I can manage.   
  
_RING_  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.  
  
Aw, Damn! Duo whined. With a sigh he threw away what was left of his lunch and headed in the direction of his geometry class, not waiting for Quatre and Trowa. He figured they would rather be alone anyway.  
  
He turned the corner and saw Wufei walking out of the class he was heading toward. Which was odd since Wufei also had Geometry next.  
  
Hey, Wuffles- Duo stopped when Wufei walked right past him. It didn't even look like he had seen Duo standing there. He shrugged and walked the rest of the way to the classroom.  
  
Hello, Duo.  
  
Hey, Khushrenada sensei! Do greeted his teacher as he sat down in his desk and the rest of the students started to file in. Khushrenada sensei was one of the only two teachers in the school he actually liked. He wasn't ancient like his science teacher, he didn't have a peculiar odor like his English teacher, and he wasn't a moron like his Biology teacher. He was pretty young, around 25 ish, good looking, and wasn't boring like he had originally expected from a math teacher. Most of the other students liked him also.  
  
Quatre came in and took his usual seat next to Duo. Trowa sat behind Quatre. I just saw Wufei and he looked more tense than usual. Do you know what happened, Duo? Quatre asked. It was his subtle way of saying What did you do to him this time?'  
  
I was walking down the hall and he passed me without a word, which is uncommon for him. He didn't even say Move it Maxwell'.  
  
Trowa and Quatre looked at each other.  
  
That _is_ odd. Trowa finally said.  
  
Okay, lets review what we did last class. Khushrenada said.  
  
...............................  
  
Class went on like normal. Except five minutes in Wufei walked in and sat down in an open desk at the back of the room. At the end of the period,Khushrenada sensei asked Wufei to come in after school and speak to him.   
  
...............................  
  
I'll see you guys later! Duo waved to Trowa and Quatre as the pair headed to Trowa's car. Well his sisters car... he just borrowed it on some days, but that was a minor detail.  
  
See ya Duo! Quatre called back.  
  
Duo sighed and headed back inside. Most people were already gone and those who weren't were leaving fast. But not him. He needed to pick up an extra credit assignment from his funny smelling English teacher. Halfway there, though, he ran into Yuy sensei who was walking to his car.  
  
A long pause stretched out as the two just stared at each other.   
  
Yuy sensei, I-  
  
Come with me Duo, I think we need to talk. Heero's voice was cold.  
  
Duo could just nod as he followed Heero the rest of the way to his car. They both got in, neither one saying a word. The only sound for minutes was the sound of the engine and passing cars as Heero drove toward Duo's apartment.  
  
Finally Heero broke the silence as he pulled into the garage.  
  
Duo whatever you think has been going on between us has to stop. What almost happened yesterday was an act of bad judgment on my part. I apologize for misleading you. If possible Heero's voice sounded colder and more withdrawn than it had all day.  
  
Duo was completely unsure of what to say or think so instead he chose to be angry. Hey! You were the one who told me to come with you today!   
  
Duo, please-  
  
No! How can you tell me that it was an act of bad judgment when you didn't even act?! You didn't _do_ anything! Nothing happened! Duo's voice was rising in pitch and tears were slowly trailing down his cheeks. He wasn't even sure why. He had no reason to be so upset. You're right, whatever it is I think has to stop. It was just a stupid crush. I mean what was I _thinking?!_ I was just being stupid- His voice cut off as soft lips pressed against his.  
  
Duo's eyes widened briefly before they closed and he leaned into the kiss. Then as soon as it happened, Heero pulled away.   
  
He looked up into Heero's eyes.   
  
Heero chuckled. I couldn't help it. I don't want us to stop.   
  
This time Duo kissed him...  
  
..........................After school   
  
  
  
Please don't leave me.  
  
If this keeps on sooner or later we'll get caught. I can't let that happen.  
  
Please, I love you!  
  
Blue eyes widened. Is that true?  
  
Yes! I love you. Please don't leave me!  
  
Oh, My Dragon... He leaned down to kiss the younger boy.  
  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Tbc...  
  
Koneko: *maniacal laughter* BWA HA HA HA HA! And the plot thickens...  
  
Duo: Dun dun dun.  
  
Heero: *positioning gun to his temple* anything is better than this *pulls trigger* *nothing happens* Noooo!  
  
Koneko: well I tried to make this chapter good since it's been like 4 months since I last updated...  
  
Duo: I got to kiss Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: ... *blush*   
  
Koneko: aawwww! =^_^=  
  
Duo: *skipping around the room* I got to kiss Hee-chan! I got to kiss Hee-chan!  
  
Koneko: *sweat drop* heh... until next time. Ciao  
  
See that little review button? Now press it and you will be bestowed with the power to review! O.o ooh


End file.
